1. Field
This document relates to a structure of navigation information for a read-only recording medium having primary and secondary data streams recorded thereon and recording/reproducing methods and apparatuses using the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The DVD-ROM, which is usually called the DVD, has a storage capacity of 4.7 GB and is commonly used as a storage medium for delivering high-quality digital contents such as movies.
TV stations currently broadcast in both analog and digital but only digital TV broadcast will be available in the near future. Digital broadcast provides better video quality over its analog counterpart. Viewers have a natural desire to enjoy movies of higher video quality than that of the DVD.
For this reason, read-only disks having higher storage capacity than the DVD are under development. Higher-capacity disks can provide viewers with high-quality contents in more various ways. For example, a higher-capacity disk may provide a main content and additional video or audio contents associated with the main content simultaneously.
The additional data streams are considered secondary data streams of the primary data stream which provides the main video. Because search and playback operations can be performed on the secondary data streams as well as on the primary data stream, navigation data for the secondary data streams is also required. If there is a great difference in the structure of the navigation data for secondary data streams and the structure of the navigation data for the primary data stream, it makes the design and upgrade of firmware for operating reproducing apparatuses difficult. It is desirable, therefore, that the structure of the navigation data for the primary data stream be designed such that the navigation data for secondary data streams can be accommodated therein.